Rattled
by geraldsha
Summary: Naruto did not die with the rest of the ninja world and has stayed in isolation all these while, now he has been disturbed by a group of teen superheros after nearly 2000 years.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As long as

* * *

It was late evening and the last rays of sunlight were just disappearing over the horizon . In a cemetery, a lone man standing in front of few graves looks down at the tomb stotheir which werebearing the names of his deceased friends; Sakura,Lee,Kiba,Ino,Neji,Tenten,Chouji,Shikamaru and other precious people , the funny thing is that they did not die in battle as most would think but rather of old age, at least half of them die old. The figure stood at 5'11 an hadblonde hair long enough to be tied into a ponytail, he wore an overall cloak and is face was obscured by still looked the way he had 50 yearis ago, he is now 75 years old and doesn't look a day over 24, sighing the figure backed the graves and looked to the now starcovered sky,he must havestood there to long, sky blue eyes gaze upon the sky with sadness?

" as long as I am alive ,you will be treasured"

AN: this is just an intro and I will post chapter 1 in due time.


	2. Chapter 1

Wally cursed as he squashed another bug,it was getting really irritating. It hadden't been up to five minutes since he began searching and he was all readyhaving tthing against forest.

Batman had come by the cave earlier today and had given them a it was a reconnaissance mission it was still better than sitting around the cave all day doing nothing but test runs and training. They were to stake out an island called Santa Prisca, there had been recorded Cobra activities on the island. The island was also a home for one of Gotham's criminals, Bane. After they arrived, they formulated a plan were they had split up, with Aqaulad dropping of at the sea, Miss Martian and Superboy forming a team as well as Robin and him forming the other team. Not surprising Robin had run off on the way to the factory, while he had continued on. That was when he had noticed a medium sized cottage in the forest but he decided against investigating and went on to the factory to continue the mission, after which the team had run into the intended crossfire between the Bane and Cobra groups.

As the team was interrogating Bane he decided to go find the cottage. After searching for it without any fruitful outcome he was just about to give up when he spotted it in the distance, he released a sigh of relief and approached it. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the cottage was made of oak wood which looked old but oddly really strong, it's roof was made of with thick straw that he knew wouldn't let rain in. It had four small windows and a door also made of oak. He approached the door and pushed it open, peeking inside he inspected the interior of the cottage, it was really modernized and had all the amazing gadgets right from a plasma TV to a new brand of laptop, it was moderately furnished and had a bookshelf filled with old dusty books. It also had a large bed and two doors on opposite sides of the room which led to what he suspected was the bathroom and kitchen.

He was looking through the bookshelf and picked up a book. As he was about open it he someone came up behind him,"Can I help you kid". Wally nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice, he hadden't even heard someone open the door. He looked behind him and saw an Asian man who was wearing a hood and had sea blue eyes, though the hood covered part of his face, Wally could tell the the stranger was in his early twenties.

Getting over his initial fear, Wally composed himself enough to ask,"who the heck are you", the man seemed huffed at the question,"I believe that's my question kid, you're the one in my house". Wally scratched the back of his head embarassedliy,"Sorry, I think that came out wrong". The book in his grip fell to the ground opened, letting Wallheave a view of what was inside for but a split second before it was closed shut by the man. Wally saw something along the lines of shinobi Wars."What do you want here", the man asked impatiently, "Well you see,my team and I are on a recon mission and then I saw your cottage and decided to come investigate to see if it was an enemy base",Wally said,"Nice place by the way",he continued,"thanks".

"So, you said your team is here on a recon mission",the man said, " Yeah, we were sent here to investigate on the activities of a criminal group here, we're not allowed to engage". "I've known of the other inhabitants of this island but since I like staying on my own I've never really come in contact with any of them"."Soyou're a loner",Wally asked,"More or less. Okay,who are your team mates then","Well, there's Robi...,wait,why am I even telling you this, are you some kind of information specialist". Before the man could answer, Wally wore a look of seriousness, nodded and took off.

Naruto had always loved a secluded life, never really wanting to socialize with this modern age. When he came on this island no one was inhabiting the place which suited him just fine. Not until five years ago he had felt happy, this was when the first group came to this island, six months earlier the second group came and not up to an hour ago the third group arrived on the island.

He had come home to see one of the newer presence in his house, going through his stuff. He found out that they were here on a mission, apparently the older groups on his island were criminals. He had almost gotten the names of the boys teammates until he had suddenly ran off.

Wally left the stanger once he heard Megan's signal that they were to proceed into the factory. He couldn't believe that he almost given that man the names of his teammates.

(Goes on as it did in the canon until the fall in with Bane and his syndicates)

After Bane's failed attempt to cave the team in and he was defeated and tied up. The team gathered together to discuss their next course of action when they are interrupted,"Hm...,a mild concussion and a broken nose,looks like this guy got hit by a log". Wally immediately recognised the speaker,"Hey, forest guy, what are you doing here"."I not from the forest, as for what am doing here , I never really finished my conversation with you and besides, you all seem like a merry bunch so I decided to stick around and see how things go" the man said. Kaldur looked at Wally pointedly,"A conversation". Wally immediately switched onto the defensive,"Hey nothing big, I told him about our mission and I think I may have told him our names, not sure". The entire team all glared at Wally, "You told him our names?" Superboy questioned angrily, he moved towards KidFlash but his part was blocked by Robin,"Seriously dude,what were you thinking"."I don't know what came over me, he just made me do it",came the heated reply. Kaldur stepped forward,"You said he made you tell him", directing his gaze towards the man's position,he saw him and Miss Martian discussing,"Just who is he", "His name is Naruto", chirped in Miss Martian, "Thank you Miss Martian", the now identified Naruto said with a grin on his face. Robin took steps forward until he was directly in front of naruto,"who are you and what are you doing on this island"." It's my island kid been here for as long as I can remember".

"We are wasting time, the longer we stay here the more time Sportsmaster has to get away", Superboy said. " he's right,we have to go now. It was nice to meet you Naruto", Kaldur said. " likewise " came Naruto's reply. The group turned around and walked into the forest with Miss Martian waving at Naruto. Smiling as he watched the group walk away, Naruto shook his head and followed the team

The team was hiding behind a bush getting ready to engage Cobra again. "I guessing theMann in the mask is Sportsmaster, I don't know who the ghost man is though". The group turned around to see Naruto, "What the heck man are you trying to scare me", Wally said in a hushed tone. "Sorry just thought I'll stick around a little longer"."You may have to leave soon Naruto", Kaldur said. Naruto seemed to just shrug at the statement,"Oh don't worry about me, you should be more worried about yourselves", he said, lifting his chin and indicating towards his front. The team all turned to that direction in time to see the Cobra henchmen with their guns all trained on them. Upon seeing this the team leaped into action with KidFlash disabling the men of their weapons and Miss Martian knocking them out with her telekinesis.

When they had finished with the men, Robin and Miss Martian engaged sportsmaster while the other three engaged Mammoth. Superboy upon reaching Mammoth was immediately given a devastating punch that sent him flying. Aqaulad moved to strike Mammth with his water bearers but it was dodged. Mammoth relentlessly attacked Aqaulad until Kaldur found himself backed up against a tree, Mammoth threw a punch but Kaldur leaped over him, Mammoth turned around and threw a left hook, Kaldur leaned back and dodged the attack but he immediately had to raise his water bearers to block the follow up strike. It seemed futile as the force of the punch though lessened was still enough to send him flying, rolling with the punch he stood up only to be speared by a raging Mammoth. Kaldur opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, looking up he saw Mammoth coming down on him with his fists held above his head, before Mammoth could turn Kaldur into a bloody paste Wally zoomed in and removed Kaldur from harm's way. Super seeing this engaged Mammoth and entered a scuffle with him but Mammoth overpowered him and sent him flying in the direction of the closing in Kaldur who was about to blindside Mammoth. Wally ran around Mammth in hopespot confusing him but the beast simply struck the ground with both fists, the resulting shockwave was enough to push Wally off balance causing him to stumble, that was all Mammoth needed to grab him and slam him into the ground which was enough to temporarily knock Wally out. As Mammoth was about to deliver thefinishing blow he was blindsided by Superboy.

Naruto watched all this from the shadows provided by the island dense vegetation. When he saw that the explosives had been successfully planted by Robin and Miss Martian he turned his attention to the three teens who were sharing their attention subduing Mammoth and knocking out some of the newly arrived Cobra henchmen."They are handling this quite well", he said, adopting a thinking pose he continued,"I don't think they need help, but then again I think I might just end this now, all this noise is really disconsenting".

Robin gritted his teeth as he watched Cobra look down on him with a bored look, the guy was really getting on his nerves. He'd been trying to knock him out but that seemed far out of reach as he hadn't even managed to land a hit on the guy. Robin was about to launch himself at Cobra gain when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Naruto stepping forward from behind him.,"Take a break kid and then go help your friends in subduing the beast".

"What do you think you are doing, you can't go up against him, the only skill you have is almost making KidFlash tell you are names" Robin shot back. "listen to the boy mortal, you are inferior to me", Cobra said smugly.

Naruto smiled at Cobra and nodded towards Robin. Robin looked at his teammates and and saw the other males having a hard time fighting Mammoth and Cobra's lackeys while Magan was still locked in combat with Sportsmaster. He looked back at Naruto and nodded.

"Go on kiddo, I'll handle ghost man". "His name is Cobra", Robin retorted before running off to help his team.

Naruto turned and faced Cobra who stared at him which he returned. They must have been staring at each other for a while because he saw Cobra's eye idly noticed Mammoth being knocked out and Sportsmaster's helicopter exploding. Cobra had an angry look on his face, probably for wasting his time staring at Naruto. "You are quite annoying mortal". Naruto snorted and turned around walking towards the team who were hurdled together around a relieved Wally. "And you are quite young child, get off my island".

Cobra furrowed his eyebrows and stepped back into the shadows.

Naruto walked up to the team,"Mission accomplished kids, now you can go home smiling".

"Sportsmaster escaped, what happened to Cobra?,Robin said.

"He ran away", Naruto said grinning.

Kaldur turned to Robin,"You left a civilian to engage Cobra"

"No I left a civilian to help you battle Mammoth", Robin said.

"Well there's no need for that now, the mission's done you're all alive and can now get off my island, how did you get here anyway".

"We came in my ship", Megan said. Striking a comical thinking pose Naruto said,"Let me guess, you have a bio-mechanic flying ship that can camouflage". This gained surprised looked from the whole team,"How did you know",as aid a startled Megan. "Well,that's the only way you could have gotten on this island without them seeing you". "Oh,that makes sense", said Robin

Wally seemed to be in deep thought for a second before he suddenly said,"You said this was YOUR island, how so, did you buy it or something?".

"It's mine because I've lived here longer". This seemed to confuse Wally,"The only way to claim a land just by living on it takes a really long time, just how long have you been here". Naruto smiled at this,"Lets just say I've been here a very long time, now off you go".

The team were in their ship heading back to the cave. Wally seemed frustrated,"Can you believe that guy, sending us off after we helped him".

Shaking her head Megan replied,"He was the one who helped us Wally, and he did say it was his island".

"Whatever, lets just get back to the cave and report to Batman",Robin cut in.

Cobra was standing in a circular room which had screens arranged in a semi-circular manner, the screens each showed glowing humaniod figures who were not identifiable. "The operation was successful but there was a presence on the island which I believe has been there longer than us, he also radiated power and wisdom and I believe he will become a threat to our goals". "Then we shall all come together to talk about this, we cannot have any delay, order some men to keep an eye on this disturbance".

AN: Tis chapter wasn't as long as I wanted, I promise the other chapters will be longer. To Flying Turtle Duck I want to say a thank you for his words and I appreciate him telling me how to improve my writing. I'll set up a poll since a guy suggested a Naruto and Wonderwoman pairing while another suggested a Naruto and Cheshire pairing. It's gonna be between Wonderwoman, Cheshire and Black canary. Please R&R.


End file.
